Eliciel/Companion
Eliciel is a friendly angel who can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “The forbidden fruit... Would you like to eat it?” “I am an angel who bestows abundant harvests... I shall provide sweet fruit.” “I'm not an angel built for combat, but... All angels have the power to fight the enemies of the Goddess.” “I wonder what happened to Heaven...” “This cold is harsh and painful... I may end up becoming sherbet.” “About a year since I had fallen to the surface was the time of the food shortage... I have provided lots of fruit to my brethren.” “Oh, Ilias... Have you forsaken us...?” “I am an angel with plant attributes. I shall bring blessings to this land...” “It's cold... I might become a conifer tree...” “For what reason are you wandering this place? Return to a warm land...” “Please have my feathers...” (+1 Angel Feather) “Let me give you this money...” (+ 2195G) “Let me give you a pile of fruit...” (+1 Fruit Salad) “Would you please bring me some fruit...?” (Give 1 Apple) *Yes – “I feel happy...” (+20 Affinity) *No – “I see, how disappointing...” “Would you please give me some money...?” (Give 1317G) *Yes – “I feel happy...” (+25 Affinity) *No – “I see, how disappointing...” *Not enough money – “No, that's fine...” “Would you please bring me some herbs...?” (Give 1 High Quality Herb) *Yes – “I feel happy...” (+30 Affinity) *No – “I see, how disappointing...” “A fruit God has forbidden from being eaten... Would you eat it?” *Don't eat it – “Is that so... No, that's fine.” *Eat it – “It's because you are human... I've recently come to think that way.” (+10 Affinity) *Eat me – “What a wonderful way to devote yourself... I'm touched by that devotion.” (+10 Affinity) “Why, Goddess... Why did you place the forbidden fruit before humans?” *To test humans – “Yes, that's right... ...At least, I think so.” (+10 Affinity) *To harass them – “I would like to think she wouldn't do such a thing, but... Maybe not...” *She didn't think of anything – “Do you mock the Goddess...?!” (-5 Affinity) “What kind of fruit do you like...?” *Apples – “Apples are wonderful, aren't they...?” (+10 Affinity) *Oranges – “Oranges...? So you like tangy flavors...” *Watermelons – “...First of all, we need to discuss whether watermelons are fruit or not. We must consider from a botanical and cultural point of view...” “Would you like to eat my fruit...?” *Eat it – “I prefer honest humans like you...” (+10 Affinity) *Don't eat it – “A human choosing not receive the blessings of the Goddess willingly. It is a sad thing...” *Eat it all – “Such devotion... But let's just keep that feeling.” (+10 Affinity) “I do not get along well with Uranus... Don't you think she is quite savage for a bestial angel?” *I agree – “I thought you'd say that... She must be trained by eating spicy fruit.” (+10 Affinity) *I don't think so – “Is that so... I'm gentle-natured, so I do not get along well with her at all.” (-5 Affinity) *It doesn't matter – “I'm sorry, this story of my relatives was boring...” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Eliciel: “I'm troubled by how many people are sneaking bites out of my fruit. Conversely, I rarely get to take anyone inside...” With Micaela-chan: Micaela-chan: “Eliciel... Can I eat one of your fruits?” Eliciel: “By all means, please eat some.” Micaela-chan: “*munch*...I feel like I'm smarter.” Eliciel: “Yes, because it is a fruit of wisdom...” Micaela-chan: “It's kind of embarrassing that you are naked...” Eliciel: “You understand shame...” With Belladonna: Eliciel: “You are a wicked alraune... I can tell since I govern over plants.” Belladonna: “I'm called a Walraune... I think even an idiot like you can understand.” Eliciel: “Your evil is even printed onto your name, how wicked!” Belladonna: “It's just a lack of naming sense...” With Uranus: Uranus: “Eliciel. As usual, your fruit-bearing body is truly creepy...” Eliciel: “If that is what you think, Uranus... You call yourself a holy beast, yet you savagely devour your enemies indiscriminately...” Uranus: “............” Eliciel: “............” Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Eliciel: “A sweet fragrance...” uses Aroma of Intoxication 2nd Action: Eliciel: “Ufufu...” Eliciel flashes a sweet smile! ...But nothing happened. happens 3rd Action: Eliciel: “I want to transform into a flower of paradise...” Eliciel hid somewhere! ...But nobody tried to find her. happens 4th Action: Eliciel: “I'll clear them out...” uses Sweeping Ivy Strike 5th Action: Eliciel: “Please eat this...” Eliciel presents a gift! Grape Category:Angels Category:Plants Category:Artist: Delphinus Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2